onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Том 82
Том 82 называется "Потрясение в мире". Обложка Задний фон внешней обложки полупрозрачный голубой, переходящий в белый, а логотип сделан градиентом от персикового к светло-розовому. Некоторые его части выполнены бордовым. Имя автора написано таким же цветом. По центру обложки изображение всей группы по выручке Санджи: Кэррот, Брук, Пекомс, Луффи, Нами, Педро и Чоппер. На заднем плане в голубых тонах нарисована Виви, раскинувшая руки в стороны. Примечание автора Главы *817. : Кинемон объявляет, что ненастоящий отец Момоносукэ, а лишь его вассал, так как мальчик — наследник даймё из клана Кодзуки. Инуараси и Нэкомамуси заключают перемирие, и все пираты, включая Ло, идут повидать Райдзо, который оказывается прикован к понеглифу. *818. : Robin translates the poneglyph, revealing that it is one of four "Road Poneglyphs" that lead to Raftel's location. The minks and the samurai then reveal that Momonosuke's family invented the Poneglyph and that his father Kozuki Oden traveled with the Roger Pirates. However, Oden was executed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano due to knowing a secret about Raftel. *819. : Момоносукэ и его вассалы просят Мугивар о помощи, чтобы возвратить Вано и свергнуть действующего сегуна. Луффи принимает решение после прямой просьбы Момоносукэ. Тем временем Джек возвращается к Дзо. *820. : Инуараси и Нэкомамуси говорят о прошлом с Роджером до того, как нынешний альянс разделится. Нэкомамуси хочет найти Марко. Вдруг Луффи слышит голос, а Джек атакует Зунешу. *821. : Джек атакует Зунешу, который умоляет Момоносукэ дать приказ сражаться. Мальчик позволяет, и слон с легкостью разбивает флот Джека на щепки. *822. : Момоносукэ решает остаться на Дзо, чтобы узнать больше обо всем, а группа по спасению Санджи вместе с Педро покидает остров. *823. : Некоторые члены королевских семей по всему миру показаны собирающимися на предстоящий Совет Королей. Тем временем Кэррот присоединяется к Мугиварам, пошедшим за Санджи, а Педро читает о разрушении базы революционеров. *824. : Луффи ставит команду в трудное положение, переведя весь недельный запас еды. Кайдо в пьяной ярости из-за провала Джека, а на где-то корабле Санджи впервые видит фото будущей супруги. *825. : Напряжение между Санджи и Пиратами Огненного Танка растет. Тем временем Луффи вот-вот умрет от яда, а команда оказывается лицом к лицу с огромным кораблем Джермы. *826. : Группа по возвращению Санджи пересекается с его братом и сестрой, Ёнджи и Рейджу. Последняя лечит Луффи от отравления, и две группы расходятся мирно. Тем временем, Аладин докладывает Дзимбэю о присутствии Луффи. *827. : Группа швартуется у острова Какао, город которого полностью сделан из шоколада. Луффи и Чоппер попадают в передрягу, но их спасает Пурин, которая приводит их к себе домой. Биг Мам же готовится к предстоящей свадьбе. SBS Основная статья: SBS Том 82 *Субмарина пиратов Сердца зовется Полярный Тан. *Имя минка, в которую влюбился Чоппер, — Милки. *Раскрыты хобби всех из Худшего поколения. *Раскрыт возраст Рэйли, Сэнгоку, Цуру, Гарпа и Пероны. **Мы теперь знаем больше о прошлом Пероны. **Также известен возраст Гол Д. Роджера, до которого он дожил бы к настоящему моменту истории. *Ода показывает капитанов Великого флота Соломеной Шляпы в детстве. Изменения в томе Навигация по сайту en:Volume 82 Категория:Тома One Piece